


Google

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is the Same, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles is Stuart, The Internship!AU, Tumblr Prompt, overuse of the name Sourwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stuart Twombly is actually Stiles Stilinski, and the real reason he never takes his eyes off of his phone is because he misses his pack like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. It was an ask prompt that turned into three ask prompts. I'm not sorry.

"Man, I gotta piss," Stuart says, pushing back his chair. "Be right back."

As soon as he is out of range, Nick stands and walks over to his desk. 

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lyle asks, rushing to his side. "This is not smart."

Nick grabs Stuart's phone from where it sits next to the computer. "Come on," he says, a  _tsk_  in his voice. "Don't you want to know why he's always on this thing?" He waves the phone around.

Neha jumps up and goes to stand by Nick. "I do!"

"I'll pass," Yo-Yo says quickly, turning back to his computer.

Nick shrugs. "We've got nothing better to do until he comes back or Billy comes back with lunch, so..."

The phone is unlocked. Hah.

"He has a new text from... Sourwolf? Who are you?" Neha asks teasingly. She steals the phone from Nick's hand and scrolls up to the top of the conversation. 

"'How are things going back there?' That was Stuart. And then Sourwolf responds," she pitches her voice low, " _'Fine. They miss you, your dad especially.'_  'Is he still sticking to his diet?' Then there's no answer, and Stuart says later, 'I'm gonna kill him.'"

Nick snickers, and Lyle rolls his eye, but edges closer in curiosity. 

" _'Scott is trying. he's just not very convincing.'_  'Not surprising. Thanks for telling me. Or not telling me.'  _'No problem. Silence is what I do best.'_ " Neha hums for a moment, before continuing, "The next text is from a few hours later, from Stuart, saying, 'I wish you wouldn't always be so silent.' and Sourwolf responds, _'I'm trying.'_  Oooooh."

Lyle snatches the phone from her hands. "Come on guys, enough is enough."

"Nope." It's Yo-Yo who takes the phone and holds it close to him. "I wanna know what happens next."

Lyle sighs, but makes a 'go on' motion with his hands. 

"'I miss you guys a lot. I can't believe I'm away from you all for the whole summer.'" Yo-Yo says in a high pitched voice, indicating Stuart. " _'I'll visit you up at the university, Stiles. We all will. And you've got Lydia close by.'_  'Not close enough. She's at Stanford, and I have only gotten to see her once.' Who is 'Stiles'?"

Neha shrugs. "I don't know, maybe a nickname?"

"Huh. Anyways,  _'Maybe we should come visit.'_  And then Stuart says, 'Maybe you should.' That was about an hour ago. The new text says,  _'Or I could. By myself. If that's okay.'_ "

He passes the phone back to Nick, and it buzzes in his hand, signaling a new text. "It's the same guy. It says,  _'Stiles, respond to me. Don't make me use your first name. I know it now, Scott told me for blackmail reasons.'_  Huh."

"What?" Stuart says, coming up behind everyone. They all flail, and Nick just shoves the phone behind his back, slowly arching down to slip it back onto the desk. Stuart's eyes flash over to it and then back to then, but he says nothing.

"Nothing!" Neha sings sweetly. 

*

The day before they are to leave Google, Stuart is seen talking to a girl none of the others had ever seen before.

Even Billy is stunned. 

The girl looks over at all of their shocked figures and points. Stuart furrows his brows in confusion, but then laughs, beckoning her to follow him. 

"Guys," Stuart says, grinning like the total opposite of how he’d acted the entire last few months, "This is Lydia, a friend from home. She’s up at Stanford full year."

Lydia regards them all with sharp eyes, and a shiver courses through Neha’s body. She feels oddly threatened. 

“ _This_  is your team?”

Ouch. 

Stuart shrugs. “That’s what I thought at first. But you know, Lyds, total opposites can come together quite nicely.”

Lydia shrugs. “I suppose.”

Lyle feels like he’s missing about 17 pages of this book. 

"Anyways, Stiles. Guess who I was talking to earlier?"

"Stiles?" Nick can’t help but ask, and Stuart’s eyes go wide.

"Nothing, Nick. Just, a, uh, nickname."

Lydia rolls her eyes. “And you say you’re smart.”

A collective “Hey!” arises from the group, but all they are gained is another eye roll. 

"Anyway. They said that since I cannot spare you the long boring drive back home alone, someone special is picking you up at the bus stop."

"Is it my dad?" Stuart, or Stiles, whatever, asks, almost like a whine. 

Lydia just winks. “Sure.”

Stuart flushes, and Neha has a pretty good inkling about who it is. 

Before she can open her mouth, however, Lydia is taking her arm in her grasp and saying, “You, show me Google. I might get a job here some day. I mean, if Stiles can get in, then I can too.”

Neha raises a brow. “You sure about that?”

Lydia scoffs, “Please.” 

*

Neha and Stuart are sitting in a seat together on the bus ride to their stop, and Stuart's leg won't stop bouncing. Neha slaps a hand down on it.

"Dude, chill," she snaps. "What's got you so worked up? You're going home! A few more days of relaxation before college begins again."

Stuart sighs, nodding. "Yeah, I know. I'm excited, I am. I miss my dad and my friends like crazy, but-"

"Nervous about the mysterious man that is coming to pick you up at the bus stop?" she teases, and Stuart hesitates, eyes wide.

"How do you know it's a guy?"

Neha scoffs. "Please. I know you."

Stuart shrugs. "Yeah, well, if it's who I think it is, then this might get interesting. Hence the nervousness."

"Why?"

"He's a bit of a... sourwolf," Stuart says, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

Neha pretends to look surprised. "Interesting adjective."

"He's an interesting guy."

A few minutes later, the bus pulls up to the stop right outside the airport, and all of the interns file out in a giant mass clump of people.

Neha and Stuart take their time and grab their bags before making their way out of the crowd.

Parked- illegally- on the curb of the road is a sleek black car with an equally attractive man leaning against it. Neha pokes Stuart and points at the man. "Let me guess- Sourwolf?"

The man looks up at them as if called, and Stiles whips his head around to stare, a laugh bubbling up out of him. "Yeah," he says, "That's him."

Sourwolf pushes off of his car and stalks-  _hot damn_ \- towards them, and as he approaches, a small smile climbs onto his face. 

Stiles sweeps him up into a bone-crushing hug, but the man doesn't seem to mind, his smile widening.

"Don't you ever leave me alone with them for that long ever again," he groans, and Stuart scoffs.

"I won't. You'd never be able to handle yourself."

They pull away from each other, and Stuart looks back at Neha, almost surprised that she was still there. "Neha, uh, this is Derek. Derek, Neha was another intern on my team."

Derek shakes her hand politely. "Nice to meet you. Now." Derek turns on Stuart. "I have a bone to pick with you Stiles-"

_"Don't you fucking say it!"_

"- _Stuartwombly_  Stilinski."

Neha blinks. " _What_  was that?"

Derek smirks, and Stiles buries his face in his hands. "It's my name," he says, the sound muffled. He comes out of his mask and adds, "I took my name- my real name- and split it up and used it here. Because if I didn't get the job, I didn't want anyone to try and find me and make me feel even worse than I already would feel. My name is Stiles Stilinski. Please, just  _Stiles_."

"How did you even get that cleared?" Neha asks in wonder.

Stiles sighs. "I know a guy."

Derek's grin widens. "God, I missed you."

Stiles looks at him incredulously. "Really? You mean it?"

Derek nods.

Neha feels like she probably missed a conversation somewhere, but that was between Stiles and Derek.

Sterek. Huh. She liked the sound of that. 

"Well, Stiles/Stuart/Whatever, I have a plane to catch." She hugs him one last time. "I'll talk to you later. Nice to meet you Derek."

Stiles still looks like he's in shock, so Neha just shakes her head and chuckles. 

As she walks off, she can hear the faint voice of Stiles saying, "Let's just have, like,  _all_  the sex when we get home, okay?" and the rev of a car engine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
